Nubes
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari son felices ahora, pero el pasado del chico aun sigue atormentandolo a veces... Será ella quien le ayude a superarlo. Mal summary T.T Drabble ShikaTema, un poco OOC


**Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí... Estoy realmente ocupada con las clases, pero intentaré venir más seguido u_U**

**Bueno, la última historia que publiqué fue un ShikIno, ya dije que Shikamaru es un personaje que ni me va ni me viene, pero mi nee-chan lo adora y por eso le hice un fic de cada pareja, así que ahora vengo con este pequeño drabble ShikaTema. Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Neji-kun sería solo mío...

* * *

**NUBES**

La sombra del árbol que los resguardaba impedía que el molesto sol de la tarde le diera en los ojos. Eso le permitía dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito, observar el cielo. Pero esta vez, Shikamaru se debatía entre mirar las nubes o disfrutar contemplando la belleza de la hermosa joven que dormitaba a su lado.

Se decidió por la segunda opción y se perdió entre los delicados rasgos de la kunoichi: su pelo rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas; sus ojos, que aunque ahora cerrados, eran de un color azul intenso como ese cielo que le encantaba contemplar; sus labios, esos suaves labios que cada vez que tenía oportunidad de probar lo volvían loco…

Ella abrió un ojo perezosamente (las malas costumbres verdaderamente se contagiaban), sonrió y luego volvió a cerrarlo.

- ¿Me estabas observando? – preguntó.

Él no contesto. Ella se movió un poco para poder recostarse sobre su cuerpo. El chico continuó mirando al cielo.

- Shikamaru – llamó.

- ¿Mmm? – dijo él, aburrido.

- ¿Por qué miras las nubes? – preguntó.

Shikamaru se tomó un rato para responder. Al final le dijo:

- Me gustan las nubes. No sufren, no tienen preocupaciones, hacen… Hacen que sienta tranquilidad, me recuerdan a…

El chico calló de repente y Temari comprendió. No le gustaba hablar de ello, pero se arriesgó a preguntar. Creía que él necesitaba dejar de reprimir esa parte de su pasado.

- ¿A ella?

De nuevo Shikamaru no contestó. La rubia siguió preguntando con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, en realidad – dijo sinceramente – Ino y yo… Lo intentamos. Llevábamos juntos toda la vida. Pero nunca pudimos ser algo más que amigos. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y yo también. Hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado y seguimos con nuestras vidas.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? – quiso saber la kunoichi.

- Después de su muerte, Sakura me confesó que ella nunca había dejado de amarme. Yo…

No pudo continuar y su voz se perdió en la ligera brisa que soplaba sobre ellos.

- ¿Te sientes culpable? – lo ayudó ella - ¿Por qué?

- Por no hacerla feliz – respondió – Por creer que nada importaba. Porque no supe que ella sufría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Temari lo escuchó suspirar. Sabía que había sido duro para él, pero aunque no lo entendiera era algo que necesitaba. No parecía molesto, sin embargo.

- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerdan a mí las nubes? – dijo.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó intrigado Shikamaru.

- A ti – sonrió la chica - ¿Sabes? Donde yo vivo nunca hay un cielo tan azul como este.

El sonrió también, cerrando sus ojos. Sabía cuánto ella lo había ayudado. A no estar solo, a superar todos sus momentos de dificultad. Aunque fuera la mujer más problemática que hubiera conocido.

Cogió a la chica del rostro y se perdió en sus ojos azules. Después se besaron con pasión, demostrándose todo lo que sentían. Permanecieron así un rato más, y cuando empezó a oscurecer, Temari, en contra de su voluntad, se levantó y dijo:

- Tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que no la iba a acompañar. Su pereza no se lo permitía, y aunque muchas personas no lo supieran, contemplar el firmamento nocturno le gustaba casi tanto como observar el cielo de día.

La chica le regaló un último beso de despedida y cuando ya se alejaba alcanzó a oír desde la lejanía:

- Temari, te quiero.

La mencionada rubia sonrió, y levantando la vista al cielo mientras continuaba caminando, le dedicó un pensamiento al chico, uno que decía 'te quiero'.

* * *

**Ahí quedó eso... Creo que no es muy bueno, pero no hay modo, Shikamaru es un personaje que no se me da...**

**De todas formas, agradecería un review con sus opiniones ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
